Of Grocery Shopping and Glue
by Executortionist
Summary: Zack and Sephiroth ate all the food in a late night horror film fest, making grocery shopping the next day a necessity. Angeal hadn't known what the substance was; he had no idea that it would have lead to something like that, and now he regretted not following the voice of his inner honour. SGAZ


**Prompt:** NO Honour fOr ANGEAL TODAY LULZ

For Yekaterina Vera

**Summary:** Zack and Sephiroth ate all the food in a late night horror film fest, making grocery shopping the next day a necessity. Angeal hadn't known what the substance was; he had no idea that it would have lead to something like that, and now he regretted not following the voice of his inner honour. SGAZ

**Title: **Of Grocery Shopping and Glue

**A/N: **This is the oneshot I wrote for my other beta! I'm not so good at humour (I couldn't think of anything, sorry this is so late!) right now so this was all I could come up with! I hope you all like it~

This is also unbeta'd, so please forgive/ignore the mistakes. I wrote it early in the morning as well, haha, and also, LIKE ALWAYS I don't own FFVII.

* * *

"Angeal wake up we have no food oh my god I'm going to _starve_!"

Angeal cracked an eye open to see what the commotion was. Of course, he had _heard, _and he knew it was Zack, but really, what Zack considered food and what he considered food were too different things. Seeing Zack with his sad, puppy-like look, Angeal sighed and sat up, feeling quite agitated that he had just been woken from his sleep at… checking the digital clock at his bedside quickly to see what time it was, Angeal let out another sigh.

It was five in the morning, and Zack was awake. Most likely he had stayed up with Sephiroth all night watching horror movies on the TV. It was almost Halloween after all, and a lot of those were being shown late at night. They also happened to be Sephiroth's favourite. Why Angeal put up with their behaviour, he had no idea. At least they were quiet about their interests, unlike Genesis.

Genesis was just… very, very enthusiastic about Halloween, for whatever reason. Angeal reasoned it was because they didn't really have that kind of thing where they came from. Banora was quite the tiny town.

"_Angeeeeaaal_!"

There was Zack again. Frowning his disapproving frown, Angeal turned on his bedside lamp and looked at Zack with squinty, tired eyes. "Zack." He could see his boyfriend perk up at that, and because Zack now knew he had Angeal's attention, the black haired youth put his hands together like in a prayer and tried to smile charmingly.

"Angeal, you're awake! You know, we need to go grocery shopping today, like now!"

"Zack." Angeal gave zack a deep, annoyed look at what he was saying, and Zack motioned for him to go on, either oblivious to what time it was or just not caring. "Its five in the morning, no store will be open right now. Go eat some popcorn or something and leave me to sleep." With one more meaningful look, Angeal turned on his side, turned off his lamp, and closed his eyes. He should have known that wouldn't work with Zack though.

Not expecting it, Angeal made an 'oomph' noise when Zack bounced onto the large bed and onto him. Pushing the heavy weight off him, Angeal turned to face Zack. "Why don't you go bug Sephiroth?" The other man was probably in their living room right now, flipping through channels or something. Angeal belatedly wondered where Genesis was. Usually when Sephiroth was around, so was Genesis.

"No Angeal, you don't understand! Me and Seph ate all the popcorn and now we're hungry! We don't even have anymore soda and all that's in the fridge is some salad and _broccoli."_ Angeal couldn't see it in the dark, but he was pretty certain Zack was making a disgusted face at the mention of the tree-looking vegetable. Angeal didn't understand what was wrong with it, it was a tasty snack when you added ranch sauce…

"So Angeal, we need to go shopping. You don't want Seph to starve do you?! He's too innocent for that! What if…" Zack paused for effect, giving Angeal time to wonder why he put up with this sort of thing, "What if he starts flipping over the couches and tables and stuff?! What. If." Zack looked at Angeal completely seriously, and with the decision that he probably wasn't going to get any more sleep anyway, Angeal sat up again.

"Alright, Zack, I'm up. Now, I'm going to see what's in the fridge, and if you're serious about there being no food then we'll all go shopping, okay? I'll even let you pick out _one_ snack." Zack nodded along with what Angeal was saying enthusiastically, and after Angeal was done, Zack bounced off the bed and ran out of the room in the direction of the living room. Sighing (again, Angeal noted), Angeal ran his hand over his face, as if trying to wipe his tiredness away. That day would be a long one.

It didn't take long for him to get ready for the day. He showered, combed his hair, put something presentable on, and went out into the living room only to see Zack trying to convince Sephiroth to make a pillow fort with the kitchen chairs and extra blankets. Frowning, Angeal saw that Genesis was there reading his book, as always, and not doing anything to stop the other two. Why was it always him that had to stop Zack from making Sephiroth do stupid things? The silver haired man just couldn't say no.

"Zack, stop that and leave the kitchen chairs alone! I don't need to clean up a mess this early in the morning." Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Why are you all up this early anyway?" looking at the three of them, Angeal stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for their answers.

Genesis, being the one to not make excuses very much, answered first. "Sephiroth wouldn't leave the house without me. I came along to appease him, and to also see you, my dear Angeal." Zack made a sound that sounded strangely like a dying chicken because Genesis hadn't mentioned him. Angeal guessed that that was because Genesis and Zack had a… strange relationship in their manpile. They liked to tease each other.

Angeal nodded, accepting Genesis's answer and turned to stare at the other two. Zack had recovered from his squawk and now had his hands held in front of him in a gesture of surrender. "Aw, man! Angeal, you know me and Seph are up because we were having a horror film marathon! We also, uh, kind of ate all the food…?" Angeal twitched as Sephiroth nodded along with their 'puppy'. So they really must have eaten all the food in the fridge id even Sephiroth was agreeing with it.

There seemed to be no way out of this shopping trip. "Alright. I'm going to see what's left and make a list of what we need." Angeal turned on his heels and headed towards the kitchen, where there was a pad of paper stuck to the fridge for this exact reason. Opening the fridge, he was actually astounded by how empty it was. Zack hadn't been lying. All that was there was a head of broccoli, some lettuce, and condiments. It seemed they had even managed to clear the fridge of juice, milk, and every other liquid that was there. Giving Zack a look over his shoulder (he was peeking around the corner of the kitchen door), Angeal ripped a piece of paper off the pad and sat down, looking around briefly for a pen before finding one on the other side of the table.

They would need a lot. No doubt Genesis would want some sort of Halloween dessert, and Zack… well, Angeal _had_ said that he could choose one snack food. He didn't have to worry about Sephiroth because the man would eat pretty much anything they chose out, so he set out making a list. He included things like milk, juice, some chicken and beef, and really whatever else they would need. He even ended up writing down toilet paper after remembering that they were almost out.

When he was done the list (not twenty minutes later, it was now around six), Angeal stood and neatly folded the paper, placing it in his pocket so he wouldn't forget it later. Moving out to the living room again, he found himself standing there with his arms crossed again. Zack had, predictably, fallen asleep with his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth himself was poking at Genesis's feet (which were in his lap) while absentmindedly watching another horror flick. Angeal sighed and sat in on the other side of Zack, relaxing there while he could. "You guys really ate everything…"

Sephiroth turned his head to look at Angeal, a not so sorry expression on his face. "I apologize. Zack was very insistent that we have a feast while watching movies… like a slumber party, he said." Angeal just nodded his head in reply, knowing Zack would actually do something as childish as that. He wasn't actually annoyed at them eating all the food, only at Zack for waking him up so early. At least they hadn't played some sort of prank on him before waking him up again…

Last time he'd been covered in glitter.

Angeal decided to sit and watch movies with Sephiroth for a few hours as he waited for the stores to open. Occasionally he heard the pages of Genesis's book turning, but mostly he occupied himself with the cheesy, bad horror films that were on TV. He didn't know why Sephiroth and Zack liked them so much.

So as the hours passed and it approached ten in the morning, Angeal shook Zack awake and told Genesis and Sephiroth to get ready to go shopping. Angeal liked shopping with all three of his lovers mostly because he liked their input on food and what they wanted, and it also made things so much quicker.

So, when everyone was ready, they all piled into the car with Genesis at the wheel (for some reason he insisted on driving whenever they went somewhere). Sephiroth was stuck in the back with Zack (as always), and Angeal told Genesis that they were going to Wal-Mart.

During the fifteen minute car ride to the large store, Angeal was reminded of exactly why he never traveled with Zack while they were all together. Usually, the youngest in their foursome would sit behind him and kick the back of his seat, or fiddle with his hair, or just annoy him in general. It made Angeal more annoyed the closer they got to their destination.

Now, Angeal was pretty much known for his patients, but at that moment, they were very strained from the events thus far in the day. As they grocery shopped, those feeling kept building and building, and Zack just kept getting more annoying and enthusiastic about what he wanted to get, somehow dragging Genesis into begging him for Halloween themed cookies. Now, this happened every year, so Angeal didn't know why he didn't expect it. Perhaps every year he hoped desperately that they'd grow up.

Alas, that wasn't the case, and Angeal was pretty much forced to buy a pack of twelve cookies for five dollars, and _another _pumpkin that Genesis would make Sephiroth carve for them. Zack and Genesis were always, _always_, trying to get Sephiroth into the holiday mood. Apparently they thought he was just too stoic when it came to festive feelings.

So when it came time to pay for the food, Angeal did so with hesitation, knowing it would cost him a small fortune for all the food they'd acquired. Sighing as he unloaded all their items onto the conveyor belt, he suddenly realized he had an urge to pee. Really badly.

So after paying quickly and telling the others to wait in the car, Angeal wondered over to the bathrooms and entered. This Wal-Mart had a few washrooms that were shared by both male and females, and as Angeal was unzipping his pants to pee, he noticed some sort of strange, white-ish clear substance on the toilet seat. Not wanting to even touch it, he was careful to aim so he wouldn't have to lift the seat. He didn't even want to know what it was.

His honour was screaming at his to clean up the mess lest a lady sits in it, but his common sense was saying that no, he should just leave it for an employee to clean up. He didn't need to get a disease from some mystery substance.

After zipping up his pants once more and washing his hands twice for extra measure (you never could be too sure in public restrooms), Angeal left the washroom and towards the parking lot. He found that Genesis had been nice enough to pull up by the entrance, and he smiled as he got into the passenger side again. Trust Genesis to think of him when waiting in the car.

Fifteen minutes later, when they were at home and unpacking, Angeal found himself fighting off Zack and Genesis from the cookies they'd bought, and instead he'd shoved the pumpkin at them, telling them both to go carve it and put it outside with the others. They already had five, much to Angeal's embarrassment. The neighbours probably thought they were strange, or just really liked children, which was way worse.

So after unpacking all the groceries and making a nutritious, filling lunch (they still had yet to eat anything), they decided to laze about and talk about how their week had gone. Usually they were all working, and rarely had they time for all four of them. It was very, very rare for them all to have the same days off, but when it happened, it was nice.

The next morning, Angeal was sleeping in (he didn't have to work until later) as usual when he didn't have to work until twelve, but his sleep was once again interrupted by Zack. That being the second time in a row, Angeal really was just about ready to lob the closest object at his youngest lover. As it were though, he couldn't when Zack was feeling so amused and insistent that he wake up. "C'mon Angeal, you gotta see the news! Man, it's so funny!"

Once again, Angeal, with great hesitancy, got up to see what Zack was blabbing about. Sure enough, on the news with the headline of 'Woman Glued to Toilet Seat', was an image of the Wal-Mart in their town. They could tell because there was a label underneath the headline revealing the location of the store, and it made Angeal horrified.

Zack was laughing at the situation, but it dawned on Angeal what that white substance was. It wasn't what he'd thought it had been… no, apparently it had been something as simple as super glue, and Angeal could have saved that poor woman the embarrassment of getting glued to a toilet if he'd just cleaned up the mess. He felt ashamed for following what his common sense had told him. Where had his honour gone in that one moment?

"Zack, this is in no way funny! That's horrible…" Zack was clutching his sides at this point, lying on the couch with a big smile on his face and his eyes scrunched up in amusement as the laughter bubbled from his throat. Angeal knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Zack now that he was like that, and Angeal settled for going back to bed.

He did, however, end up giving a tiny chuckle at the situation before falling back asleep. If Zack woke him up again for something as horrible as that, he would throw the alarm clock at him.


End file.
